


Twist of fate

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy gets a call from the past.... This story is AU where Andy didn't work for Miranda and they meet in a unique way.





	1. The call of the past

She sat at her desk working on her article but couldn't concentrate. Deciding to set it aside and finish it tomorrow she tried to relax. She would be grateful when this particular day was over. She dreaded this day every year.

It had been over 4 years now but it still felt like it was just yesterday when she had lain in her wife's arms, when they had gotten married, decided to have a baby and when she cried of happiness because her wife's pregnancy test was positive.

Jacky, her wife.

They had known each other since middle school, dated each other through high school, moved to the same college, shared a dorm room and because it felt so right, made the decision to get married while still in college.

Neither of their parents had been too happy about them getting married so young but never doubted their love for each other and although they lived in a very conservative area their parents were very accepting and supportive.

After college, they wanted to kick their married life off in New York City. Andy as a journalist and Jacky as an accountant in a big law firm. Jacky became quite successful pretty quickly while Andy struggled a little in the beginning. She soon got a freelancing opportunity for the New York Mirror.

Once they were both settled into good jobs and a decent apartment they decided to extend their little family.

She didn't only lose her wife to that drunk bastard who ran over her that day, but also took their little one. Jacky was 6 months pregnant...

A silent tear trickled down her cheek as she caressed the picture of her wife and the ultrasound picture of their little girl. She looked at her phone and listened one more time to the last voice message she received from her.

"Hey babe, I'll go get some milk. Need anything from the store? We're craving Chinese for dinner. Would you be picking up something from PF Changs on the way home? Love ya. Bye."

She opened up her messenger and hovered with her fingers over the keyboard. Each year since Jacky had passed she wrote her a message on her birthday, Christmas and on this day especially. Only she never received a response because Jacky was gone from the Earth. Andy knew this but she experienced the need to show the world that she remembered. She started typing quickly.

**"Happy mother's day, baby."**

She took a deep breath and hit sent. Putting the phone aside, she popped on their favourite movie. Mamma Mia always made her feel a little bit better. She sat on the couch and held her container of food from PF Changs as the movie began.

After a while, her phone chimed and the screen lit up. She took it and turned pale when she saw her wife's name pop up. Obviously, she knew it wasn't her but it stung. She opened the message.

**"Who is this?"**

Andy's heart raced and she began typing.

"This was my wife's number when she was alive. I always send her a text even though she is not with me anymore. This is the first time anyone has ever answered. I'm so sorry I won't do it again. God bless you."

She hit sent not expecting an answer in return and was trying to focus on the movie again when her phone went off again.

**"My condolences for your loss. I cannot imagine how you are overcoming such a thing."**

She read this and smiled at the kind reply when a second message arrived.

**"...and the only reason I was allocated this number was to stop my ex-husband from bothering me. He, however, is not someone I grieve over."**

This made Andy smile a little more and she couldn't stop herself from responding.

**"Thank you. That is very kind of you. It's not easy, especially on days like this. I'm Andrea Sachs by the way, a freelance journalist for the New York Mirror, so I promise I'm not you're ex. You can even Google me. Also, I am certain the ex-husband thing isn't an easy thing to deal with either."**

Andy added a few smileys and sent it towards this polite stranger. She didn't even know why she'd bothered to write but the person on the other end seemed very nice and it was a good distraction. Andy was sure that this has to be a sign from her wife. She was curious about the woman behind Jacky's old number.

~x~

Miranda found herself having a random conversation with a stranger via text and felt free to be herself for once.

**"I assure you it's most definitely not easy. A freelance journalist? How interesting. I work for a magazine and we are always looking for new freelancers. Would you be interested in sending me some samples of your work? If you don't think that is too peculiar."**

Miranda hit sent. She was intrigued by the young woman and she felt heartbroken for her. Nothing like this had ever happened to her so she was initially suspicious as her ex-husband Stephen had been trying to get hold of her. But she was sure that this wasn't him. The style of the texts wasn't quite right. Soon she was graced with another message.

**"I don't think it is weird at all. My wife always used to say opportunities are like sunrises if you wait too long you miss them. What kind of magazine do you work for?"**

Miranda smirked at the analogy. Andrea Sachs had caught her interest. Pulling up Google she did a quick search and found the small bio. Born in Ohio, Journalism at Northwestern, where she won a highly acclaimed national award for a story on a janitor's union. She decided to be truthful about who she was.

**"I'm the EIC of Runway magazine. It is a fashion magazine."**

Since Andrea had been in the business for a while now she would know exactly who the EOC was and of her reputation.

**"You're kidding me, right? You are not Miranda Priestly, are you?"**

Miranda let herself smile as she tapped out her reply. She chuckled as she hit send.

**"The one and only. Scared much yet?"**

She waited for the response, tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair she was sat in.

**"I know of your reputation. But honestly, anyone who has responded to me and my story with such kindness can't be as cruel as the media depicts. Plus, you don't know me or my credentials and yet you just offered me a job. Now that I know it's you Iwant to prove to you that I'm a good journalist and I wanna do it for Jacky and our girl."**

Miranda sensed Andrea wanted the opportunity to write for Runway, for her, badly.

**"You got it right about the press, the media has portrayed me as someone cold and casually cruel, but they do not know the real Miranda. Do you have a girl? I have two twin daughters as well. I'll admit, I did a quick Google search on you but it did not mention a child. I am sure your wife would be very proud, maybe it was fate we connected."**

Miranda started reading Andrea's most recent work before sitting back and typing another message.

**"I am currently looking through some of your work. I'm not easily impressed, but I must admit I am with your work, so far, and I can only hope you would be interested in writing for us if we have the opportunity."**

Miranda didn't know why she was still writing to this woman, a stranger, but she was drawn to her and had a need inside her that demanded fulfilment. And for now, it was communicating with Andrea Sachs.

**"Oh goodness,twins, they must be a handful. Sadly, when my wife passed my girl passed as well. My wife was pregnant when she was hit by a drunk driver 4 years ago."**

Miranda was stunned by the words. The absolute loss this young woman had gone through must have been truly devastating.

~x~

Andy sat back and smiled. Miranda was nothing like the media described her. She let her mind wander to thoughts of the silver-haired woman she had seen in the media, and imagined her daughter's. She thought of Jacky and realised her baby girl would have been almost four now had she lived.

Her phone started to light up and vibrate.

**\- Incoming call Jacky-**

TBC


	2. The Call

Andy hesitated for a minute but of course she took the call. "Miranda?" She queried, hesitantly.

She heard a sad sigh on the line. "Andrea, once again, I'm so sorry for your loss,. This is something words cannot fix but I wanted you to hear them." There was a small pause. "I also wished to hear the woman's voice who had bravely bared her heart."

"I'm shocked right now...I...Miranda?" Andy stuttered.

"Yes?" The amusement was crystal clear in Miranda's voice.

"No...I mean...uugh this is so not coming out right. I'm actually talking to Miranda Priestly and you're being so sweet with me about my loss. Its just surreal." Andy breathed out at last.

"An apt description. Are you managing your grief?" Miranda asked matter of factly. 

"I'm dealing with it the best I can. I'm doing alright. It's just hard on these kinda days and I have my moments, but Jacky wouldn't want me to just stop living. She would want me to go ahead with what we started here together." Andy paused and Miranda hummed, urging her to continue. "Miranda, I've gottta say, your voice is incredible."

"That's kind of you to say. It's rare that I get compliments these days." Miranda answered, clearly amused.

"Aw, really? It seems to me, a striking woman like you should definitely get compliments all day long and not only for your gorgeous voice." Andy couldn't believe that she was flirting. With Miranda Priestly of all people.

She hadn't contemplated flirting with anyone over the last couple of years but this really seemed like fate or a sign from Jacky. It had to be.

And the funny thing was, Miranda was responding in kind to her flirting. At least she wasn't put off.

"Honestly Andrea, I'm nothing of the sort." Miranda's denial held a touch of unease. 

Andy wondered about it. Whoever had made this woman self conscious needed their head read. 

"Well, I might have to check that out for myself and since we'll possibly work together in the future we should definitely set a meeting to talk about the expectations on both sides." Andy grinned.

On the other side of the phone, Miranda let out a low, throaty, chuckle. It was the sexiest sound Andy had ever heard. 

"Suddenly I'm not certain out meeting is simply going to be work related." Miranda teased. 

"Whaaat, I'm offended. I will be totally professional." Andy was amused.

"I can imagine. Anyway, you are aware now that I called to find out if you'll be okay tonight. Your story touched me immensely. You are a very strong woman, Andrea. At least from what I can sense so far." Miranda cleared her throat softly. "Also, I'm impressed with you're writing style, from what I have found online you should be a more than perfect fit for Runway."

"Thank you, honestly Miranda. The only people who showed any concern for me were both sets of parents. It melts my heart honestly, to know that a stranger could be so caring. And I am honored to have gotten to talk to you. Now, I don't want to hold you up from anything important. I will most definitely be fine." Andy grinned. "If this wasn't fate than I don't know what it was. Anyway, I'm babbling…." She chuckled and heard Miranda do the same.

"I find your rambling quite endearing. But yes, I actually have to go over the book. That's the mock-up of Runway. It is a ritual I have before I go to bed and it's rather late. You should get some sleep as well." Miranda spoke lightly.

"Oh wow, it's already eleven? I didn't even notice. How time flies when you're having fun. Can I ask you a favor? I will kick myself if I don't." Andy faltered.

"Go on." Miranda urged.

"Would you mind showing me how you edit your book? I'd love to learn from an experienced EOC and rumour has it, you are the best in the industry." Andy breathed deeply waiting for a response.

"We can definitely set up a meeting to go over the book." Miranda assured her. "But I always recieve it rather late so as long as you don't mind that, I can certainly show you the sheer incompetence of my staff."

Andy heard the laughter behind those last world and wondered about them. She let out a heartfelt laugh. "I would love that. Thank you, Miranda. So, will you call me about the freelancing?"

"Yes, we will be in touch. Sleep well Andrea." Miranda's words were soft.

"G'night Miranda, thank you for calling and checking in on a total stranger. It was nice talking to you." Andy admitted.

"Mm, same here." With that, Andy heard a click and Miranda was gone.

She held the phone to her chest and sighed. What a way to meet someone so intriguing and interesting. 

"Jacky, you're something else. I'm sure you set that up. You were always good for surprises like that." Andy often talked to her wife like that, but more often than not felt as if she was talking to herself.

She decided to write Miranda one last text, thanking her, again, for the kindness she had shown her overall. When she picked her phone up she saw Miranda had the same idea.

**"It was lovely talking to you. I am thankful for your wife and that we got to meet like this. A unique way to meet someone."**

**"I was just about to text to you as well and wanted to thank you for making this day special. Thank you, Miranda from the bottom of my heart and believe me I'm more than happy Jacky lead us together. I'm sure it's her doing she was always sneaky like that." **

Andy hit sent and sent her a winking emjoi afterwards.

**"Well then, thank you Jacky. Sleep well Andrea. We'll talk soon."**

Andy looked at the TV and saw the credits running from Mamma Mia. She turned off the TV and put away the rest of her dinner before heading to bed.

When she was in bed she couldn't stop thinking of Miranda. She grabbed her iPad and started to Google her, looking at some stunning photographs. She even found some pictures with her daughters where paparazzi had taken pictures of them in the park as they walked with their large dog. She smiled as she saw how happy Miranda was in them.

Andy actually hated the Paparazzi, they gave people like her a bad name. She usually hated their invasive photography but these ones were particularly lovely.

So much of the press, showed Miranda as a cold hearted bitch and their famous description, a dragon lady, was widely used. Andy thought she was far from it.

Andy was excited about a new opportunity to write about fashion but she had no clue about it at all. So she started reading Runway articles to try to find out what to expect until she fell asleep.

~x~

At the townhouse Miranda took off her glasses and closed the book. Leaning back in her office chair, she took a moment to think about that extraordinary woman she had met in such a unique way. She bit on the rim of her glasses and smiled as she thought about Andrea.

As she stared at her desk, Miranda saw the picture of her daughters with her on the beach. She caressed the frame and thought how lucky she was that she had two healthy, bright and joyful daughters. And how lucky she was that she had never had to go through such a painful experience as Andrea had. 

Even though she was recently divorced, which was painful in a way, it couldn't be compared to anything the lovely woman, she had spent the early part of her evening messaging and speaking with, had gone through.

She stood up and turned off her desk lamp as she made her way up towards the master bedroom. Before she went inside, she decided to check once more on her precious daughters to make sure they were asleep. Kissing each of them on their forehead, she finally went to get ready for bed.

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when she settled and checked her phone once more. She was a little disappointed there was no message from Andrea.

Miranda looked once more at the Mirror's website, not to read Andrea's work, but to look at the picture of the woman she felt probably had the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

With that smile in her mind, she put her phone aside and tumbled into a peaceful slumber and dreamed of a certain brunette.

TBC


	3. Nigel and the twins

Andy woke up late and looking at her clock jumped out of bed and started running around her apartment like a headless chicken, trying to find clothes.

"Shit, shit, shit." She yelled as she jumped on the one foot to get her pants on.

She was going to be late for a meeting with her editor, if she didn't leave the apartment right now.

Grabbing all her things, Andy organized an Uber so she wouldn't be too too late.

Thankfully, the Uber driver was on time and she hopped in. While he drove she checked her laptop and organized her articles so she had everything ready. When her phone rang she immediately thought it would be her boss.

"Greg, I swear I'm on my way. I'm sorry…" Andy started when she was interrupted.

"I apologise if this is a bad time, Andrea?" Miranda's melodious voice was cool.

"Oh, my God, Miranda, I'm so sorry. No I'm in an Uber on my way to a meeting. But I'm running a little late so I thought it was my editor." Andy calmed herself. "It's good to hear your voice. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I find it quite acceptable to hear your voice as well and I slept rather well. Thank you for asking. How about you?" Andy had heard Miranda never did small talk, but it seemed she didn't mind at all when taking the her. It blew her mind a little.

"I researched a bit about Runway and then I fell asleep and slept like a bear. Really good. Too good, as you can probably tell since I overslept and now I'm late. That has never happened to me before."Andy let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, Andrea, I am sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up so late last night." Miranda clearly felt bad for her.

"No, no, oh my God, it's not your fault, Miranda. It's your fault maybe that I felt so relaxed and slept so well. But not that I'm late. That's on me. I didn't set my alarm." Andy wanted desperately to reassure the older woman.

Miranda hummed, seeming to accept her words. "I do hope you will make it on time. But I was actually calling to see if you are free tomorrow, for a late lunch with me and my art director? We can talk about the article we'd like to have in the next issue of Runway. "

Andy smiled. She would get to meet Miranda. She felt suddenly very nervous.

"YES…" She blurted. "I mean, of course. I'm free. Where would you like to meet?"Andy tried to turn things professional.

Andy hoped Miranda couldn't sense her nerved, but when she spoke there was the hint of amusement in the editor's tone. "Good. I will send confirmation with the details."

"That sounds great. I can't wait to meet you, Miranda. I am almost there, do you mind if I call you tonight? I will be back to back in meetings all day and it'll be stressful." Andy asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe I'd like that. Good luck today." Miranda said.

"Thank you, Miranda. I hope your day isn't filled with your staffs incompetence." Andy replied, chuckling. 

Miranda chuckled dryly as well and they said their goodbyes.

~x~

Miranda's day also turned out to be as stressful as Andrea claimed hers would be. In the face of blatant incompetence, she let her inner dragon breathe fire.

In between demands for coffee, calls to Demarcheliere and skirts from Calvin Klein, she took a minute to craft a quick message to Andrea holding the details of their work lunch and was disappointed when she didn't get an answer immediately.

Before Miranda left to go home for the delay, she decided to talk to her art director about their lunch. "Nigel, tomorrow we shall be meeting a very promising freelancer for our next issue. You have to come with me to see if she fits, but her work is frankly outstanding."

"That sounds great, because our recent freelancer just cancelled his next few articles because he will be out of town." Nigel grinned as Miranda sighed in exasperation. "So, how did you find her? Usually that's my job." Nigel chuckled and continued to work on his layout while Miranda hovered in his doorway.

"Well, that's kind of an interesting story…" Miranda started before launching into the story of the night before and how she met the young woman.

"So, is the freelancing thing an excuse to meet this interesting woman?" Nigel asked wriggling his eyebrows at the editor.

"Nigel, don't be absurd." Miranda rubbed the bridge of her nose. "When I looked into her work after she introduced herself I realised she is a great writer. But I need your professional opinion."

"Mh-hm. Of course." Nigel stated, mocking her.

"Oh, will you quit it?" Nigel was the only one who could get away with teasing her in such a way, but only when they were alone. "Anyway, lunch is at Smith and Wollensky. We leave at 12.30 pm sharp."

Nigel wanted to answer her, but when he looked up she was glaring at him, daring him to open his mouth.

"That's all Nigel." Miranda stated.

Nigel shut his mouth and smiled at her. Miranda couldn't help but return his smile with a small one of her own. He felt there was more to this young woman than her work. But he would be there for his friend and boss, who was clearly nervous about meeting this woman alone.

Miranda stalked from Nigel's office and once she was safely sat in the comfort of her town car and heading uptown she checked her cell.

**"Miranda, I'm so sorry I was so busy today or I would have written sooner. I hope your day went well. It was so good to hear your voice this morning. And yes, tomorrow at 1pm works great for me. I look forward to seeing you then."**

Miranda smiled. She felt joy reading whatever Andrea wrote and couldn't wait to get to know this woman.

**"Perfect. It was good to hear you too. My day was pretty busy and went downhill quickly after our conversation. And sadly, I had to deal with a lot of incompetence."**

**"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you free to talk in a little while? I'd rather talk to you about my day and hear your voice again." **Miranda sat back. The young woman was bold and she found she rather liked it.

**"Acceptable. I will let you know when I have tucked my Bobbsey's into bed, then we can talk. I enjoy hearing your voice as well."**

~x~

Andy smiled at the choice of words and how Miranda articulated them. She found it endearing and couldn't wait to hear from the woman again. 

Finally getting home, she ordered herself a pizza online, moved to her bedroom to change into her slouchy, comfortable clothes. She was beat. 

After changing, she checked her phone but Miranda hadn't text her yet. Andy understood she was probably busy with her kids and she didn't want to interrupt her time with her children. 

As a working mom, Andy realised it must be hard for Miranda to keep work and family in balance. She admired her for that. She turned on Netflix and continued her latest series.

~x~

At the townhouse, Miranda was about to tell her children goodnight.

"Mom, you seem very relaxed and happy today. Cass and I were wondering if you met someone or maybe got back with Stephen?" Caroline muttered. 

They both looked up, concerned, into their mother's eyes. If they wanted one thing it was not to have Stephen back in their lives. He was a moron and didn't really care about them. 

"No, Stephen is not back in my life and never will be. Dont you worry about that." Miranda reassured them.

"So who'd you meet?" Cassidy asked boldly.

Miranda chuckled and wasn't surprised. Her daughters were bright and they noticed everything around them.

"I, uh, just met a new freelancer for work." Miranda explained blushinh. 

"Oh for work. I don't believe you, mom, the way you just blushed, sheesh. So does he look good?" Caroline teased further.

"She...is beautiful, at least if I can judge from her pictures. And you, Bobbsey's, are way too curious." Miranda smiled at them and kissed their foreheads as they snuggled under their blankets. 

They didn't question if she loved a man or a woman, because Miranda had raised them to love people not a certain gender.

"Aw, mom, but you will tell us, okay? If there's anything serious going on?" Cassidy asked seriously. 

"Of course I will. Now, sleep well my Bobbsey's. I love you both very much." Miranda said.

"We love you too, mom." They said simultaneously as Miranda closed the door. 

Miranda went into the master bedroom and was changing into more comfortable clothes when her phone rang.

"Andrea, how lovely." Miranda answered. 

"Miranda, I couldn't wait, I hope I didn't interrupt your time with your children." Andrea whispered. 

"Not at all, it's perfect timing. Now let me hear about your horrible day so I can tell you about mine." Miranda chuckled as she let herself fall onto her soft mattress.

TBC


	4. They finally meet and the birth of "Six"

"...and then I could finally leave and see my Bobbsey's," Miranda said to Andy after telling her about her horrendous day.

"Honestly, I couldn't do what you do. I would kill someone every day. How do you cope?" Andrea asked.

"I'm very devious and I have a big yard..." Miranda chuckled which made the younger woman laugh.

"I wouldn't blame you," Andrea said, still chuckling.

"Oh dear lord, I wish I didn't have to get up now, but I have to deal with the book," Miranda said as she yawned and stretched herself.

"Aww, I wish I was there..." Andrea said before pausing. "... to help with the book of course." Miranda could sense she was embarrassed and could picture her blushing profusely.

She laughed. "Of course." Miranda drawled knowingly. "Alright, we will see each other tomorrow for lunch, I will also bring my art director so we can go into details while we eat." She stated.

"Yes, that sounds great. I can't wait to meet you, Miranda." Andrea admitted softly.

"Me either. Now go get some rest so you don't oversleep again. Goodnight, dear." Miranda smiled.

"Goodnight and good luck with the book," Andrea said as they both hung up.

Miranda couldn't believe she had used and endearment, she barely knew Andrea. Sighing, she got herself ready to go through the book.

Their lunch meeting couldn't come soon enough.

~x~

The next morning went by quickly. Andy was glad she hadn't FaceTimed Miranda. Going to sleep the night before with the thought of the editor leisurely stretching and yawning on her bed left her with a warm feeling in her stomach.

Andy worked from home on some new articles and when she finally glanced up at the clock saw it was already eleven. She jumped into the shower and changed her outfit 4 times.

She wasn't sure what to wear, especially when meeting the queen of fashion, and when her closet looked like the rubbish dump of the fashion world. The choice wasn't easy but she finally decided on some jeans and a light blue blouse that showed a little bit of cleavage.

**"Hey, Miranda. I'm on my way, I hope your morning was good."**

Andy quickly texted Miranda to make sure she wouldn't forget about their meeting and the response was immediate.

**"Hello Andrea, I'm glad to see you did not oversleep for our meeting. See you at SW."**

Andy smiled and ordered herself an uber.

~x~

Miranda was breathing fire from her office and everyone around her was on edge. She picked up Nigel from his office as it was on the way to the Elevator. "Let's go, we are already two minutes late."

"I'm coming. Are we a tad bit nervous, my dear?" Nigel asked, smirking at her as they walked into the elevator.

"Nigel quit the teasing." Miranda snapped. Then she got quiet and looked down. "And yes…" She muttered but Nigel heard.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Let's meet her and show her our A-game. I will be there to help you woo her." Nigel said lifting her chin.

Miranda whipped her head away. "I do not woo, Nigel." She back at him. "I don't even know why I am talking to you."

"Oh, because you love and trust me and because I'm your very best friend," Nigel said mockingly. "Now, let's just see what happens. If you don't snap at her you probably have a great shot, because I have to say you look sexy in that bill bass pantsuit."

Miranda smirked at him, he was the only one who was allowed to talk to her that way. They have been friends for over twenty years and they knew everything about each other. They trusted each other and Nigel felt honoured he was one of Miranda's closest friends.

~x~

Andy sat nervously at the table and looked for Miranda. She checked her phone for any new messages but nothing. When she looked up she saw a bald man with a stylish suit and a smirk on his face walking towards her table. Behind him, she finally saw, almost in slow motion, Miranda Priestly.

She was even sexier in person, Andy thought, not realising she was staring at her like an idiot.

The duo walked towards her and Miranda took her sunglasses off and took in the beauty of the young woman, stunned by the large, welcoming smile that lit up her face. Miranda was a goner for that smile and couldn't help but smile in return.

Andy needed a second before she politely stood up and introduced herself to Nigel. She almost forgot he was there when she got to greet Miranda.

"Wow." Andy breathed. "I mean, hi, I'm Andy...Rea..uhm...Andrea Sachs. Wow, that was almost not awkward." Miranda chuckled and Andy took a deep breath. "Okay, let's start over. Hi Miranda, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for this opportunity." Andy said stretching out her hand to shake Miranda's.

Miranda had other ideas. She went in for her famous air kisses. She inhaled Andy's scent and was intoxicated by her immediately. She was glad Nigel was with her or she wouldn't be able to remain professional and would no doubt find herself flirting shamelessly with the gorgeous woman. The attraction from both sides was crystal clear.

Andy almost melted when Miranda came so close to her.

"The pleasure is mine, Andrea." Miranda breath ghosted over Andy and she felt like her entire body was covered in goosebumps. She was enthralled by Miranda's perfume and soft voice. They parted and all sat down to order.

"I feel so underdressed." Andy looked down at her hands.

"Andrea, your style is acceptable, it's fresh, young and casual but it can be improved upon," Miranda told her gently.

"I know, but my bank account won't allow for designer clothing." Andy chuckled.

Miranda looked over to Nigel. "I want you to put five or six entire outfits together. Everything including accessories and lingerie." She blushed a little bit at the last clause in her request.

"So you're what, a six?" Nigel asked.

"I, uh, yes. But that's not...I don't expect..." Andy stuttered.

"No, no, that wasn't a question," Miranda interrupted, "You will receive them as a welcome gift to Runway. Also, you will have access to our closet if you ever need something for a function. If you write for Runway you need to represent us as well. So, Nigel will put some outfits together for you."

"Okay." Andy breathed. "Wow, thank you, Miranda, that's very kind."

"Hey, Six, why don't you swing by Runway tomorrow and we can go through the closet together, also I can introduce you to Serena, she can do wonders to your lovely hair in the beauty department. Are you free?" Nigel asked.

Andy shrugged. "I guess so, yes."

"That's a wonderful idea, Nigel," Miranda said as the waiter set down their meals and she gracefully cut into her steak and placed a small piece into her mouth.

Andy tried not to stare at the beautiful woman too much but smiled at her as they spoke in greater detail of her upcoming work as a freelance writer for Runway.

When Andy went to the bathroom, Miranda quickly took care of the check.

"You totally checked out her ass as she went to the bathroom," Nigel said sipping his drink and grinning at her. Miranda, to his surprise, looked down and smirked a tiny bit. Just as she was about to reply, Nigel spoke again. "But in all fairness, she has the hots for you. That she didn't drool when you walked in was a miracle. You guys have such sizzling chemistry. It's amazing, Miranda. You shouldn't waste this opportunity." Nigel explained in all honesty.

"But she's so young," Miranda whispered. It was the one thing that concerned her.

"Let me tell you one thing about age. It's a number. A fucking number. It doesn't matter if you're 51 or she's 32. It's what you have in common, what you feel for each other. If she could be 'the one' wouldn't you kick yourself if you wasted that opportunity, just because of a number?" Nigel looked at her seriously and the only thing she could do was give him a small nod.

Andy came back to the table. "Thank you, Miranda, for taking care of the check. I just went to take care of it when the waiter said you already had." She said, offering Miranda a wide smile.

"Of course, it's a business lunch so it will be expensed to the business," Miranda smirked.

They all got up and left the restaurant, hovering on the sidewalk.

Nigel gave the young woman air kisses as they said their goodbyes. "See you tomorrow. Six."

"So, is that my new name now? Six?" Andy chuckled as Nigel nodded happily. "What's a good time for you?"

"I'd say, right after lunch, around two o'clock?" Nigel raised an eyebrow. "And yes, unless you lose weight and then I'll call you four," He stated.

Andy found herself amused and agreed to meet him the following day. When she turned to Miranda she smiled brightly at her. She wanted to hug her so much but she stuck with the air kisses. The last thing she wanted was to scare Miranda away. She couldn't hold back a compliment though as she went in for the second air kiss. "It was lovely to meet you in person, Miranda." Andy pulled back only slightly. "And you took my breath away with your beauty," She whispered.

Miranda blushed and she immediately put her sunglasses on. "It was my pleasure. We'll be in touch." It wasn't a question it was an order.

TBC


	5. I'm ready... Bye Jacky baby

Andy went straight home to work on her first article for Runway, wanting to show Miranda that her faith in her wasn't unwarranted.

She was still in awe of meeting the intriguing woman. Miranda's scent, her voice and most of all her sexy body, tantalised her and she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Yet her guilt was overpowering. Although she felt a huge attraction towards this, she swore to Jacky she would only ever love her.

Since Jacky had passed away, she hadn't she had the slightest feeling for anyone. She hadn't contemplated dating anyone.

Meeting Miranda though had changed everything. She wanted to flirt with her, get to know her, to unravel the mysterious aura around her and learn about her life.

She looked at Jacky's photo again and caressing the features on the laughing face, started talking to her. "Jacky, I hope you know you will always be in my heart. If you are responsible for me meeting Miranda, then I hope you won't be too mad at me that I feel what I feel. I don't even know exactly what that is, but baby, I adore her and I am so attracted to her. I haven't felt anything like this since….well since I met you." Andy smiled at the picture and put it back in the shelf next to Jacky's favourite book 'Pride and Prejudice'. She knew she wouldn't get approval from her or anyone really, but she had felt the urge to say these things out loud.

She knew her parents and her friends would be more than happy if she found love after everything. But it was way too early to call these feelings such. Still, she had butterflies in her stomach when she thought about Miranda, which had to mean something and for the first time since Jacky's passing, she wanted to explore these feelings.

She jumped suddenly and looked down to see her phone going off.

~x~

Meanwhile, Miranda had taken Nigel's words to heart. She was a lot older than the beautiful, brave, young woman she'd finally met that afternoon and it worried her that her daughters could be mocked about the fact. She and Andrea could be hurt by the cruel things the press might write if their relationship turned serious.

And then it dawned on her. She wanted things to get serious.

She sat in her office in front of her laptop, not working. She simply stared at her screen thinking about Andrea. Her Andrea. Calling to Emily, she told her she did not wish to be disturbed before turning in her chair around to look out the at the New York Skyline.

She took her phone in her hands, and they suddenly had a mind of their own. "Hello, Andrea?"

"Miranda, hey, I was just thinking about you." Andrea's voice held an almost breathless quality and she seemed genuinely happy to hear from her.

"I was too. I don't even know why I called. I hope I didn't disturb you." Miranda said, surprised she had called her out of the blue without a reason. Well her reason was she wanted to hear her voice, but she couldn't tell Andrea that. Or could she.

"I am glad you called. I have to tell you, again, it was so lovely meeting you. I'm sorry I was a bit nervous but to be honest, I was stunned by your beauty. I hope that's okay." Andrea told her.

"It's more than okay, to be quite frank…" She sighed. "...I wanted to hear your voice again. That's the reason I called."

"I'm glad you called, I love your voice as well. Are you still at the office?" Andrea asked.

Miranda checked her watch to see it was almost 5 pm. "Yes I am. But I'm about to go home to my daughter's now."

"I'm glad you get to go home. I would like to meet them one day, if I may. How old are they?" She could tell Andrea was curious.

"They are 12 and in full teenager mode. And that sounds lovely. I'm sure they'll like you." Miranda stated.

"Oh dear lord, two teenage girls. How do you do it, Miranda?" Andrea was laughing and Miranda joined in easily, feeling lighter.

"Honestly I ask myself that every day." Their laughter died down and their conversation stalled until Miranda broke the silence. "Andrea, I would like to take you out on a date." She couldn't believe that she actually blurted the words out like that.

She heard Andrea's gasp and thought she was about to laugh at her but she was soon reassured that that's not the case when she answered. "I would love that so much, Miranda. I really am very attracted to you and I'd like to get to know you better," Andrea told her.

Miranda was pleased Andrea could be honest with her. She admired it very much. "Oh, darling, I feel the same. But truly, are you even ready to go on a date with me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I asked myself that earlier when I realised how very attractive I found you. So, I talked to Jacky about it. You know, just throwing my thoughts up there. And when I told her how attracted I am, I finally felt I was ready. So to answer you, yes, I am ready, very much so. Are you?" Miranda heard Andrea shift, no doubt making herself more comfortable.

"I am, yes. I was a bit concerned about our age difference and I don't know what you think about it, but my friend said it's just a number and to be honest, he's right. I don't want to waste this opportunity because of a number." Miranda explained.

"Ohhh..." Andrea drawled. "So you talked to your friend about me?" Andrea teased.

"Really Andrea, that's what you got out of that?" Miranda fired back, smirking at the cuteness of her Andrea.

"Yup, if I'm important enough that you talk about me with your friend, then that's something I definitely hear and I am honoured. And to answer you truthfully, I hadn't even thought about your age or mine for that matter. For me, it's also just a number, Miranda. There's nothing to worry about although I'm glad we can talk about these things and that you are so honest and open to me." Andrea was clearly touched.

"Well yes, I guess you're right. I have never been able to be this open in my previous relationships. There's just something about you, Andrea, that makes me want to open up and that rarely happens." Miranda said getting teary-eyed.

"Miranda, I want you to know that you can share anything with me and I will treat you with the utmost respect. I love listening to you anyway, so I'd love the chance of getting to know you better. Knowing the real Miranda and not the made-up ice queen from the press seems like such a privilege."

"I'd love that too. So would you like to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night? My girls will be at their father's for the weekend. So we can..." Miranda bit her lip, hoping her offer wasn't misconstrued.

"...have a romantic first dinner?" Andrea stated. "Oh, I'd love that, Miranda. Will I see you tomorrow, when I come to Runway?"

"I'm not sure yet since I have a meeting at 1.30pm and I'm not sure how long it will take," Miranda explained, feeling sad that she would miss seeing Andrea again.

"Alright, I'll just put the first edit of my article on your desk than?" Andrea told her.

"You can give it to Nigel and he'll send it to the editorial team. I'll make sure you get their contact details tomorrow so you can send anything you write, to them, via direct email. I'll get the edited version of your article in the book. I am thrilled to hear you've already finished it."

"Thank you, to be honest, I wanted to impress you. But also, I love being a writer and if I'm motivated I have it ready in no time and you Miranda motivate me a lot." Andrea whispered nervously

"You have already impressed me, Andrea. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I'll head home now. Let me know how your meeting with Nigel goes." Miranda requested.

"I definitely will. I'll text you later to say goodnight if that's okay?" Andrea was suddenly shy and Miranda got the impression, she did not wish to scare her away by being too full-on.

"Andrea, I want you to know you can text me or call me at any time. I do not mind." Miranda wanted to offer the sweet woman reassurances.

"Okay, thank you. The same goes for you, of course, Miranda. Have a nice time with your babies. I'll see you soon." It wasn't quite a statement and had a slight rise to indicate it was also a question

"Of course. Goodbye." Miranda disconnected the call and let her assistant know that she'd be leaving for the day and to call her driver.

~x~

On the other side of town Andy was fumbling with her phone:

_Contacts - Jacky - Edit - Miranda Priestly - Save _ _\- Contact Successfully Changed..._

TBC


	6. Andys make over

**"Hey Miranda, I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I know you're spending time with your babies and you've gotta take care of the book. But I wanted to let you know that I keep thinking about you and how beautiful you are. I'm very lucky to be going on a date with such a remarkable woman. Have a good evening. I will see you tomorrow, lovely."**

Andy added some heart emojis and hit send. She felt like the luckiest woman on earth. She had finished her article for Runway and one for the Mirror, so she could sleep in tomorrow since she didn't have any meetings until later in the day.

Miranda had just said goodnight to her daughters and had gotten herself a glass of wine. She was about to go back up to her office when her phone chimed. She was looking at her phone and smiled like a lovesick teenager.

**"Good evening darling, I must say you keep invading my thoughts as well, quite a lot. I can't wait for tomorrow night to come to see you're beautiful smile again. You are so charming Andrea, I could get used to that. My Bobbsey's are hopefully asleep and I just sat down to go through the book. I hope you sleep well darling."**

Miranda hit send and made her way upstairs with the book and her wine.

She settled and started to go through it. It took her over an hour to get through the edits she wanted and when she was done, checked her phone. Because she'd set it on silent she hadn't seen she had a new message from Andy.

**"I love how you call me darling, I could get used to that. And you better get used to me calling you beautiful because I intend to do that a lot. I can't wait until tomorrow night. I have a question for you. I know its only our first date but will it be okay if I hug you?"**

**"My darling, I'm glad you like the endearment. I never liked them they sounded so degrading when someone called me honey or such. But you calling me lovely is so very sweet. And yes, a hug is more than acceptable. I'm sorry for the late reply I have been busy with the book. But luckily I'm done now and can relax."**

Miranda drank her last sip of wine and sighed.

**"I'm glad you are done with work now. Go relax, you deserve it. I'm not sure if I'm able to sleep tonight. I'm so nervous and excited about our date. I hope you sleep well beautiful."**

Miranda was surprised that she'd received an answer so quickly. She chuckled at Andy's nervousness and could relate to it, very much.

**"I always read to distract myself and it makes me tired enough to go to sleep, but tonight I am not sure if it will help as I feel the same, Andrea. Let's try to sleep and if we are still awake in an hour we could maybe talk on the phone?"**

Miranda wrote. She never had been that cheesy with anyone but she couldn't help it. She wanted it.

Andy was beaming as she read Miranda's last message and was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep at all now that she knew that they may get to talk again.

**"That's such a sweet idea. But I don't want to keep you awake, you've had a hard day and have to get up early I'm sure. I have my phone beside me if you can't sleep call me. No matter what time. I don't have anywhere to be and can sleep in until late. Sleep well, Miranda."**

Miranda smiled at Andrea's message and settled in bed. She was indeed very tired but she couldn't stop thinking about her Andrea. But soon she was asleep as was Andy.

~x~

Andy stirred and heard her annoyingly loud phone. She slept so well and answered her phone half asleep. "Hello?" she said hoarsely.

"Good morning my darling," Miranda said, realising she'd just roused the woman from sleep.

"Mhhh, what a way to wake up. Morning, beautiful." Andy said closing her eyes again.

"I fell asleep last night, that's why I didn't call. I hope you slept too." Miranda said.

"Mhhh, yup sure did. What time is it?" Andy asked still half asleep.

"It's very early, not even 7 am yet," Miranda told her. "I simply wanted to wish you a good morning. You cannot imagine just how adorable you sound when you are sleepy, Andrea."

"Aww Miranda, you're so sweet." Andy grinned. "I hope you have a successful day at work. Thank you for calling me. I love hearing your voice and waking up to it feels more than good."

"I'm so glad and I'm happy I got to hear your voice before work. Now, go back to sleep." Miranda ordered gently. "I hope I get to see you this afternoon, if not, I'll see you tonight. I'll message you my address."

"Okay, I can't wait. Thank you and have a wonderful day. Goodbye, beautiful." Andy muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Goodbye, darling." They both hung up and Andy snuggled back in bed and closed her eyes smiling and dreaming about the older woman.

Miranda called Roy right after to pick her up and prepared breakfast for their daughters.

~x~

Andy entered the Elias Clarke building and went to the security desk. "Excuse me I have an appointment with Nigel Kipling at 2 pm at Runway."

They checked their system and gave her a visitor pass to enter the Elevator. "It's on the 17th floor. He'll be expecting you."

"Thank you so much." Andy was impressed by the luxury of the building. She finally arrived, feeling a little bit nervous since she didn't know if she'd see Miranda as well.

"Hey Six, you made it. Come on, darling, we'll start right away since we have to go to the beauty department as well, and God knows how long that's gonna take," Nigel declared in his famous snobby voice.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Andy said and they both chuckled. "I'm supposed to give you this, for the editorial team." She handed him a USB device.

Nigel nodded and pocketed it. "Ah, yes. Thank you. Miranda mentioned it. Now, I have already picked out some outfits you should try on to see if they fit." He said as they walked together to stand in front of a rack with 10 garment bags."

Andy set down her things and they started. Nigel helped her with certain things and approved almost all the outfits he had chosen. The last outfit was made up of thigh-high Lambskin leather Chanel boots, with a gold lame mini-dress by Saint Laurent and a blazer by Chanel.

Nigel nodded proudly and turned her around. "Now, that's what I'm talking about. You should leave this outfit on. I'll send the rest of the outfits we chose with her driver later today. Let's head to the beauty department."

They walked over and met Serena who greeted her with a hug and air kisses. "Hello. I've heard so many nice things about you. I'm Serena, the head of the beauty department. Take a seat, I'll style your hair and do your make up for you."

"Hi, thank you, Serena, I'm Andy Sachs. You may have to show me how to apply all these things. I've always been more of a no-makeup kind of girl." They chuckled together and Serena started on her little makeover. Nigel said his goodbyes, telling them he had to go back to work on the book. "Thank you, Nigel, I'll see you soon hopefully."

"Oh, we will darling, I'm pretty sure." Nigel chuckled before sweeping from the room.

"I love the outfit Nige picked out for you. Are those the Chanel boots?" Serena asked as she worked on Andy's hair.

"Yes, they are. I haven't had any designer clothes before. I kinda feel like a princess today." Andy admitted.

"As you should, you look good in them." Serena smiled at her. She was working very efficiently and professionally on Andy's hair and makeup and was done in no time. "And see, if you put on your make up like this it's light but still very elegant. You can easily change it up to an evening makeup with a little more eye shadow and lip gloss as well. But I can show you another time. This looks perfect."

"Thank you so much, Serena." Andy looked at herself in the mirror, the changes weren't drastic but looked amazing. Her hair was straight and she'd trimmed her bangs. And the makeup was very natural and light.

"Here is a little goody bag with some of the products I just used," Serena offered.

"Aww, thanks. That's so sweet. Now, do you know where Miranda's office is?" Andy asked. "I wanted to see if she's there."

"Yes, I'll show you the way," Serena said, gesturing for her to follow and leading her towards Miranda's outer offices, where here assistants sat.

"Hello, Emily." Serena greeted the redhead sat stiffly with a wide smile. "This is Andy Sachs, she wanted to see if Miranda is available," Serena was flirting with Miranda's assistant. "I'll see you tonight, querida." She gave Emily a pointed look. "Andy, it was a pleasure meeting you." She left with a wink towards the redhead.

Emily looked her up and down with a snobby expression. "You are not on her schedule. Are you sure you have an appointment with her"

"Uhm, no I don't I just wanted to check in and say hi," Andy admitted shyly.

"One does not just come by and say hi to Miranda Priestly, she's a very busy woman and doesn't have time to chit chat." Emily sneered.

"Oh, of course, alright then," Andy said stunned by the Brits snooty attitude.

"You can leave word, and she might call you, what's your name again?" Emily asked writing down a note.

"This is Andrea Sachs, Emily, our new freelancer," Miranda said re-entering her office from her meeting.

"Follow me, Andrea and Emily? I want my Starbucks, now." Miranda said as she put her purse on Emily's desk. Andy followed Miranda. "Andrea, you look stunning." Miranda gasped as she greeted the woman properly with air kisses and looked at her. "Nigel and Serena outdid themselves."

Andy grinned. "Thank you, Miranda, you look so beautiful, too. I was just done and thought I could drop by and say hi." Andy said.

"That's very sweet. I'm glad I could make it back in time to see you. Especially since you're wearing those Chanel boots. That's such a treat to look at." Miranda said smirking and biting her lip.

"Miranda you're such a flirt, I love it," Andy said blushing like a schoolgirl.

Miranda went a little to the side so no one could spot her from the outer office. She crooked her finger towards the young woman. "Come here a minute," Miranda whispered. Andy could do nothing but obey. Miranda took her by the shoulders and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Here's the hug you asked for." She said inhaling the young woman's scent as she did.

Andy was shocked for a minute but reciprocated right away and put her arms around Miranda's waist. "You feel so soft Miranda and you smell incredible," Andy said dreamily and started caressing the woman's back gently.

"I am looking forward to tonight. When we can be alone." Miranda said pulling back. "I mean you know, to spend time with you, not...uhm...you know what I mean." Miranda stuttered and blushed as she pulled back.

Andy chuckled sweetly. "Don't worry and yes I do know. I'm looking forward to it too. That was so nice, I'll be sure to demand another one tonight though."

"That's more than acceptable, now you must leave. It's going to be hard enough to get any of my work done having seen you in that outfit." Miranda said, kissing her cheeks and lingering a little longer than socially acceptable.

"Alright beautiful, thank you for the wonderful hug. I'll see you tonight." Andy said smiling brightly at the beautiful woman.

"I'll see you later, darling," Miranda confirmed.

TBC


	7. The first date 😍

Miranda left Runway shortly after Andrea left her and having sent her Bobbsey's off to their father's for the weekend, she took a long, luxurious shower.

Looking through her closet, she decided she would dress to impress. Miranda put on her newest lingerie, sexy black stockings with lace tops, a garter belt and a black and white, low cut, wrap-around dress from Jean Paul Gaultier.

She was ready in no time and made a start on dinner for herself and Andrea. She prepared smoked salmon and lemon risotto. It looked and smelled delicious. Miranda was satisfied as she set the dinner table and picked out a nice chilled bottle of white wine for them. She had just finished putting everything on the table when she heard the doorbell.

She saw Andrea over her home security cameras fidgeting with her hands. She pressed the buzzer to let her in and got rid of her apron and hurried to the foyer to greet her date. "Hello Andrea, you are right on time," Miranda said, kissing her cheeks once more. She helped Andrea out of her coat and hung it.

"Miranda, wow. You have a beautiful home." Andrea seemed impressed but when she looked at Miranda again and saw that she'd changed her outfit her admiring gaze was turned upon her.

Miranda saw Andrea, had not changed and understood her reaction to her outfit would have swayed her decision. It pleased her. Andrea looked gorgeous.

Andrea took her by her hand and swirled her around to look more closely at her. "I'm sorry for the wow about your home, it should have been you first. Wow, you look so sexy, Miranda. I love how your dress is cut and how well it clings to your gorgeous body." She stated gallantly.

Miranda blushed furiously and led them towards the kitchen. She wasn't used to such honest compliments about what she wore or her body at all. Her previous husbands hadn't cared in any way.

"Thank you, Andrea, I see you're still wearing those distracting boots," Miranda said as she looked back and smirked.

Andrea followed her and was looking around as she continued to admire her home. "Something smells yummy." She sniffed at the air and grinned.

"I hope it tastes good too," Miranda said as she put the food on the table.

Miranda was avoiding looking at Andrea after her compliment. It had made her nervous As if sensing it, she spoke. "Hey." Andrea stood behind her in front of the fridge and touched her shoulders gently before turning her around.

Miranda looked up and sighed.

"Miranda, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to express how beautiful and sexy you are to me." Andrea backed off again as if scared of pushing her away

Miranda sighed again and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Andrea, I'm just not used to it." She was so scared she'd screwed things up.

"You better get used to it, Priestly," Andrea told her as she stepped back into her personal space. She leaned next to her ear and her hand was next to Miranda's head held against the fridge.

Miranda was in awe of the young woman's confidence. It was sexy as hell.

"Because I will continue to shower you with compliments in the future, so beware." Miranda inhaled sharply and Andrea took her hand away and pulled back.

"You smell divine, Andrea," Miranda breathed as her eyes fluttered closed and she inhaled Andy's scent.

"So about that hug. Is it one or more I get? Andrea asked her, smirking and flirting like hell.

"Oh, you're lucky, a new shipment of hugs just arrived." Miranda couldn't believe the cheesy line she'd just nervously thrown at the woman. Miranda pulled her in for another hug.

"Mhhh, this is wonderful. I already missed this." Andrea admitted.

Miranda simply enjoyed the closeness of the other woman. "If you're lucky you might even get a goodnight kiss. On the cheek, of course, since it's only our first date." She said chuckling.

Pulling back, she took Andrea's hand and led her towards the table, ready to sit down and eat with the young woman who was blushing at her statement.

Miranda motioned her to sit down with her. She poured wine for them and they started to eat what Miranda had prepared with so much love.

"Mhhh, Miranda this is delicious," Andrea moaned as she devoured the food.

Miranda was stunned at how sensual the brunette was while eating and had trouble concentrating on her food. She had to quickly distract herself so she started a conversation with the beautiful woman.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you like it. So, when I was doing a little digging I read you are from Ohio…" They started talking and getting to know each other more.

Andrea learned how she'd come from London to New York and how she worked her way up to be editor in chief of Runway. She was duly impressed. Andrea, in return, told her about how she had struggled in the beginning, when she first moved to New York and how tiny that first apartment she and Jacky shared was. As they talked they heard the front door open.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Andrea asked, concerned.

"Oh no, that's Emily with the book and my dry cleaning," Miranda stated airily.

"Oh, right the book." Andrea smiled. "Do you have to work on it right now? I could help you?" The smile widened at her.

Miranda stood up and cleaned up the table. "Most certainly not, our first date will not be interrupted by my work. I have all weekend to review it." She smiled at Andrea when she got up to help.

"How about I come by tomorrow and you can show me how the great Miranda Priestly works on the book? Like a work date?" Andrea bit her lip and leaned against the kitchen island.

"Cheeky. I see you are already planning a second date" Miranda teased.

"Well, it's work first but after we could have a late lunch or dinner together?" Andrea said, winking at her. She adored the little moments of flirtation between them.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. It will probably the first time I look forward to reviewing the book," Miranda said as she set newly filled wine glasses on the breakfast bar. They both sat down and talked some more and ate ice cream.

"So, now you know about my previous relationship. Would you tell me about you?" Andrea asked.

"Oh, what an unpleasant topic. But yes, I'm more than willing to share things with you, Andrea," Miranda said and smiled. She began talking about husband number one who was the girl's father and how they split. And then about her latest marriage to Stephen.

"Thank you so much, Miranda," Andrea said in awe.

"For what?" Miranda said in surprise as she took a sip of her wine.

"For being open and honest and for also talking about unpleasant things. I appreciate that a lot, it can be daunting. " Andrea took Miranda's hand and caressed it.

Miranda stared at their joined hands and smiled. She flipped her hand and laced their fingers. "You make it very easy for me to talk about private matters, Andrea." She said caressing her back. "So, when would you like me to come over tomorrow? How about noon?" Miranda queried.

"That sounds good to me. I'll be here. I wish this evening never had to end, Miranda, but since it's already close to midnight I think I should head home." Andrea stated.

Miranda was surprised "Oh my, midnight already? Time just flies when I am spending it with you, Andrea."

They both stood and walked into the foyer. Miranda, being a real gentlewoman helped her into her coat and when Andrea turned around she smiled shyly at her and whispered a thank you.

Miranda decided to be the brave one and stepped closer to take the young woman into her arms for a warm embrace.

"This has been such a lovely evening, Miranda. Tomorrow can't come soon enough," Andrea whispered in her ear as she inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Same here, my darling." They hugged each other for a long time until Miranda pulled back and smiled sweetly at her. She walked Andrea to the door and was stunned when Andrea turned around and kissed her innocently on her cheek.

When the young woman pulled back, Miranda snaked her hand behind her neck slowly and looked deeply into her eyes. "May I kiss you goodnight?" She whispered as she blushed.

"Yes, please," Andrea said, her eyes lighting up with excitement over her request.

Miranda knew Andrea would have been too shy to kiss her. Cupping Andrea's cheek softly she leaned in. Their lips touched softly and their breathing turned ragged at the gentle kiss.

Miranda pulled back, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. She was ready to deepen the kiss but did not want to rush things. They smiled at each other and couldn't resist. "Again?" She whispered smiling.

Andrea just nodded and went in once more. This time they pecked each other but neither deepened the kiss.

Miranda felt this warm sensation in her belly. When she pulled back she held her stomach. "Wow, Andrea…"

Andrea laid her hand atop of hers and smiled at her before whispering, "I feel it too. It's overwhelming." She held her gaze. "It was a truly wonderful evening, Miranda. I need to go now or I'll do things that aren't appropriate for a first date." Andrea chuckled and she felt her eyebrows raise in surprise but joined in with the other woman's laughter easily.

She pecked Andrea woman once more sweetly and said her goodbye before letting her leave the townhouse.

Tomorrow really couldn't come soon enough…

**TBC**


	8. The sexy call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. The rating went up so beware its NSFW anymore 😅
> 
> Also a huge tank you to everyone who is reading and following me. Your comments are beyond lovely and I'm highly motivated by you all. Thank you everyone for reading and being so very kind ❤️

**"Did you get home alright?"**

Miranda's text arrived shortly after she'd left the townhouse. She was way too happy and excited to sleep since the evening had been such a success and had decided not to bother with an Uber.

Andy responded quickly and smiled.

**"I'm still on the Subway, but I'll be home shortly. Just two more stops."**

**"WHAT?"**

This couldn't be good. As soon as she walked up the subway stairs her phone started ringing.

Andy answered and didn't even have time to say hi.

"Are you out of your mind? The Subway at this hour? Horrible things can happen. I will stay with you on this phone until you are home in bed." Miranda unleashed the dragon.

"Woah, Miranda, I'm fine. I always travel by Subway and Uber. I am used to it." Andy answered confused.

"Ughh, I'm so sorry for yelling but I just...I worry. Andrea, please stay on the phone with me." Miranda's tone was pleading.

"Of course. I will be home any second now I already see my building. Also, Miranda, I had such a great time with you tonight. And the end of our date was just sooooo good." Andy gushed.

"Whatever do you mean? The wine? The dessert?" Miranda teased.

"Oh yeah, if by dessert you mean yourself than definitely." Andy teased back.

Miranda gave her the sexiest throaty laugh. "Oh, my darling, Andrea, you're playing with fire." She flirted shamelessly back.

"I'm home, by the way, I'm just letting myself in and I love to play with fire. Especially with you." Andy said as she undressed and got comfortable. She enjoyed the sexual tension growing between her and Miranda immensely and loved to flirt with the older woman who seemed to feel the same.

Miranda's voice dropped when she continued. "I'm glad you're home, darling. I wish you would have stayed." She said.

"What would you have planned for us?" Andy asked becoming turned on.

"I would have shown you the rest of the house, you know I have a gorgeous fireplace and a nice study. My daughter's rooms were just redone and then there's my bedroom…." Miranda drawled out the last couple of words.

Andy was mad she was home now. She would have pounced on the woman if she'd still been at the townhouse. "I would have loved to see the rest of your beautiful home and I am a lucky woman. Maybe when I come by tomorrow, and after we worked on the book, you could give me a little tour?"

"I could, couldn't I?" Miranda chuckled.

"Miranda, I love your laugh it's so beautiful. I wish I was there right now." Andy whined.

"Really? Care to explain what we'd do?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, I shouldn't go into detail. If I'm honest, I'm turned on enough as it is," Andy said blushing at what she'd just admitted. She was glad at that moment, Miranda couldn't see her.

"I would love to know, Andrea. Do tell. And Uhm…me too." Miranda told her.

Andy's eyes widened at Miranda's response. Having had Miranda show such courage, she couldn't deny her. "Well...uh...Oh fuck. I'm sorry...sorry for the language. You're too much. I am so turned on for you right now. If I tell you..." Andy stopped and Miranda knew exactly what she meant.

"You won't be able to hold back? Don't apologise. In certain situations, the language is quite warranted. What if I tell you that I'm in my bed right now. And I wish you were here with me." Miranda teased.

Andy never had phone sex before so this would be the first time and she thought it was exciting. "Okay...I will tell you but if it's too much let me know because it will be detailed and...very intimate." Andy said to test the waters.

"Go on, darling," Miranda whispered.

"First of all, I would have deepened the kiss. And I would have had my hands all over you because seriously, Miranda, your body is out of the world and what you wore tonight, I'm just happy I was able to make conversation at all. It should be against the law to be as hot as you are. I can't wait until I can kiss you properly. I want to feel your tongue in my mouth, I want to plunder your mouth. Kissing and making out is so sexy to me." Andy said getting more and more turned on.

"Oh my darling, I wanted that so badly but I wouldn't have stopped then." Miranda's breathing was ragged.

"What would you have done to me, Miranda, tell me," Andy snaked her hand into her underwear. She was soaked. She had to stifle a moan when she touched herself.

"I uh, would have led you in front of my fireplace and I would have sat with you on the plush carpet in front of it. I would have kissed you again, slowly, sensually, passionately." Miranda told her.

As Miranda spoke those erotic words Andy couldn't hold back a moan. "I would have loved that Wh-what else?" Andy breathed.

"Andrea, are you in your bed right now?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. You? " Andy whispered still stroking herself lightly

"Me too, I have a confession to make," Miranda whispered.

"What's that, beautiful?" Andy asked.

"I'm, I uh..I'm touching myself..." Miranda admitted, sighing in relief at having been honest. "And I want you to touch yourself as well, please Andrea."

"Oh fuck, Miranda. I wish I could be there. I'm touching myself as well and you've made a pretty big mess, what with being so sexy and sounding like a fucking goddess."

They both moaned in unison when Miranda continued. "Oh Andrea, I can't wait to touch you. I want to feel the effect I have on you. I want to feel this is real." Miranda whimpered, panting by now.

"Fuck...Oh, Miranda. Mhhh...it's real. I can promise you that for sure. I can't believe we are doing this. It's so hot." Andy heard Miranda's wetness through the phone and she almost came right then and there. "I can hear your pussy. I can't wait to clean the mess I've made." She said bravely hoping it would turn Miranda on all the more.

Her words pushed Miranda over the edge and she came with a loud moan. "Oh, yesss..." Miranda yelled as she rode out her orgasm.

Andy couldn't hold back either and came hard too. It was the sweetest relief after being so turned on by her sexy date. "Miranda, that was... God." Andy had to catch her breath.

"It wasn't enough." Miranda panted. "Honestly Andrea, tomorrow after the book, I will make you mine. So help you, God. I don't care if it's only the second date." Miranda said still breathing fast.

"Thank God!" Andy husked in relief. "I wanted to sleep with you as soon as I entered your house tonight, so I'm fine with that." Andy chuckled.

"Good. God Andrea, I've never had phone sex before. I hope you didn't think it was in any way awkward." Miranda stated.

"It was anything but awkward and it happened to be a first for me too. You did hear me come right?" They laughed together.

"Well, since you seduced me and I climaxed, maybe I can work on the book with you, without pouncing on you to have my wicked way," Andy said

"Oh, I seduced you. How bad of me. I should be punished don't you think?" Miranda teased and they both laughed some more.

"I'm so grateful for this. It's so easy to be with you. It feels more than right." Andy sighed.

"I agree with you, darling. I wish you were here right now so I could hold you. We should go to sleep though. I'm pretty tired." Miranda yawned.

"I agree with you. And no wonder it's already half-past one. Let's get some rest. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I enjoyed tonight and especially the call." Andy said feeling happy and content.

"I more than enjoyed it too my darling," Miranda told her. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, beautiful. I'll see you, tomorrow." Andy whispered with a smile.

"Yes, you will." The call ended abruptly and Andy found herself grinning into the darkness.

**TBC**

  
  



	9. They can't resist...

Andy woke up the next morning and slowly it dawned on her what had happened with Miranda.

She'd totally had phone sex with Miranda Priestly. And, holy shit, it was amazing. Thinking about it made her clench her thighs again and she grinned. She felt like a horny teenager. Grabbing her cell, her smile widened at finding a message from Miranda there already. She read the words quickly.

**"Good morning my beautiful darling. I woke up feeling so relaxed and content, I wonder why that is ;)"**

Andy decided to get a coffee and think of a teasing reply to the other woman. Returning back to bed and her cell, with her coffee in hand, Andy tapped out a quick message. 

**"Good morning gorgeous. Well, it seems someone was very naughty and talked an innocent woman into having phone sex ;)"**

The response was almost immediate.

**"Oh, I'd never do something as naughty as that,"**

Miranda words had Andy laughing loudly and inhaling her freshly brewed coffee through her nose.

She couldn't wait to see Miranda again. Making a snap decision, she threw herself back out of bed and started to get ready to go to the townhouse, even though they had decided on noon. She didn't want to wait any longer and it would surprise Miranda.

She was ready in no time and ordering an Uber. On the way, she stopped for bagels.

**"What are you up to?"**

Andy typed out a message quickly as she walked down the streets of the Upper East Side towards Miranda's house.

**"Enjoying my coffee and counting the minutes until you will be here"**

Miranda's response had Andy smiling and looking up at the house she typed another message.

**"Open the door, beautiful."**

~x~

Miranda's eyes widened at the message and she stalled when she heard the doorbell. She was still in her robe and didn't have any makeup on and felt very insecure. Deciding she'd be brave, she moved out of the kitchen towards the front door. If things were to become serious with Andrea, she would see her without makeup sooner or later. Perhaps it was for the best that it be sooner.

She opened the door and leaned against the frame seductively. "Good morning, didn't we say noon?" Miranda asked in a seductive voice.

"I just couldn't wait..." Andrea admitted before her jaw dropped. "Oh, good Lord, you are beyond gorgeous, Miranda,"

Miranda saw she held a bag of bagels. "Come in," She commanded.

Andrea did as she was bid and Miranda turned around closing the door before leaning against it. Andrea turned to look at her when something seemed to snap. She dropped the bagels and her purse and strode forward to kiss her. The contact was hard and passionate, and they both moaned into each other's mouths.

"I'm sorry...I just can't resist. You are beyond sexy." Andrea muttered in between kisses while fumbling with the material of her robe.

"Oh, darling, what a nice surprise. I..." Miranda groaned into their kiss. "Oh, God...keep it up and I'll have no option but to drag you in my bedroom right now."

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Andrea asked, her lips moving to ravish her neck. She pushed her hands inside Miranda's robe and her hands rubbed against something silky and bare skin. Certainly noticing how little she wore.

Miranda pushed her away and smirked at her. "Follow me, I believe I owe you a tour of the house, right?"

"NOW?" Andrea whined.

Miranda chuckled and led her into the den, where she kissed her innocently. Then taking her hand, they moved upstairs and she showed Andrea the entertainment room. 

"This is where my girls beat me at Mario Cart," Miranda told her, kissing the woman once more. She continued to take Andrea from room to room, offering a brief insight and a gentle kiss before finally entering her bedroom. "And this is my room. Do you like what you see, Andrea?" She asked as she dropped her robe in front of the woman. She was stood in only in a sexy midnight blue nightgown.

"Oh, fucking hell," Andrea whimpered, frozen to the spot.

"Won't you come here, darling?" Miranda asked seductively with a small smirk on her face.

Andrea didn't move but stared at Miranda, her eyes trailing over her body almost greedily.

Miranda chuckled and strode forward towards the young woman, who seemed deeply affected by her. She hugged Andrea and finally and felt her exhale and relax in her arms. Miranda could feel the brunette inhaling her scent.

"It feels so good to be in your arms, Miranda. I'm sorry I couldn't move there. For a moment I was struck by your beauty," Andrea stated.

"Such a charmer. Will you kiss me?" Miranda whispered.

Andrea pulled back and looked into her eyes before smiling brightly at her.

~x~

Andy couldn't believe how lucky she was too in the arms of such a beauty. She finally felt how ready she was to commit fully to this beautiful relationship and how thankful she was that Jacky actually led her in Miranda's arms.

Not wasting any time she bent to kiss the older woman softly on the lips. Carefully they explored each other's mouth. Andy was in paradise. Miranda's lips were the softest and everything about the kiss felt like Heaven. Andy opened her mouth to invite Miranda's tongue in and Miranda reacted right away to her and she moaned as she felt her velvety tongue inside her mouth.

The kiss grew more passionate with every minute that passed. They moaned little 'Oh gods' and 'more' in each other's mouth while they kept on kissing.

They caressed each other's bodies as they continued to kiss and Miranda was bold as she cupped Andy's breast and squeezed it. In response, Andy shuddered and arched into the editor's touch. Andy's hand reached under Miranda's little nightgown and she pulled it up while her hand trailed up to Miranda's firm ass.

Andy pulled her body back a bit still kissing the woman as she opened her jeans and got rid of them. Miranda pulled up her shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor. Soon Andy stood there in nothing but her lingerie. Miranda was about to pull her nightgown over her head when Andy stopped her. "Let me, please..." She asked.

Miranda nodded silently and Andy trailed her hands slowly up her thighs and taking the hem of the nightgown in her hands, slowly pulled it up. She stared into the older woman's eyes and could see the fear in them. Andy understood Miranda was gauging her reaction to her body. When she had finally pulled the nightgown over Miranda's head and threw it aside she let her hands slide back down the warm body all the while, still holding Miranda's crystal blue eyes.

Miranda only wore a lacy thong now and Andy felt the waves of insecurity rolling off her. Andy was eager to change that. "You have nothing to be afraid of, my love. You are utterly breathtaking." Andy pressed Miranda against her body and for the first time they felt each other naked.

Miranda threw her head back at the sensation and Andy took the opportunity and assaulted the woman's neck. Andy would make sure she treated Miranda like the queen she was. "Let me make you feel good, Miranda?" Andy asked as she led Miranda towards her majestic king-size bed. Miranda settled in the middle of the mattress and Andy knelt at the foot.

"My darling, I need you," Miranda said shivering.

Andy made sure she kissed and licked every part of Miranda's body as she crawled over the top of her.

~x~

When Andrea hovered over her, Miranda couldn't hold back. She took the younger woman by the hips and pulled her down on top of her and crashed her lips against the beautiful woman's.

"Feels so good...Miranda...fuck." Andrea mumbled in between kisses.

Miranda couldn't resist and turned them around in one swift move and Andrea squealed in surprise. Miranda pinned her down and straddled her hips.

"Mhhhh so strong." Andrea moaned.

Miranda saw how clearly turned on by her need to take charge. "Andrea, I've never felt as beautiful or wanted as I do in your arms. I think you deserve a reward for that." Miranda told her, finding her inner courage, to be honest. She advanced and kissed Andrea and trailed her lips down her body. She was quick to remove the bra so she could devour her breasts. Taking each nipple in her mouth, Miranda sucked, licked and nipped on them before twirling her tongue around the hardened peaks.

Andrea moaned in pleasure. "Ohhhhhohoo, Miranda, you're killing me…." She said.

Miranda slipped further down and kissed her pubic bone before hooking her fingers in the waistband of Andrea's panties and pulling them down and off.

Andrea couldn't help but spread her legs for her, showing her willingness to take this further. 

"Someone is ready for me," Miranda stated seductively as she saw Andrea's glistening pussy. She dove in and swiped her tongue over her sex for the first time.

Andrea's upper body rose up in ecstasy. "Fuck, yesssss…"

She smirked into Andrea's pussy and started licking with purpose. Taking delight at the brunette writhing under her as she grabbed the sheets tightly in her fists. Miranda's tongue continued to tease and when Andrea's hands twined in her hair, pulling her closer. 

"Ohh…Mirandaaaaaa….. Yesss don't stop…"

Miranda hummed and the vibration sent the woman below her spiralling into her orgasm. Andrea arched off the bed and came with a wail of her name.

~x~

Andy couldn't believe the magical things Miranda was doing with her pussy and lost herself deep in a world of unthinkable pleasure she hadn't felt in years as Miranda helped her ride out her orgasm. She found herself becoming teary as Miranda wiped her mouth on the sheets and crawled back up towards her.

"Why the tears, my darling. I hope I didn't hurt you?" Miranda asked, her eyes sparkling with concern as she lay next to her.

"No, God no, Miranda, I just...It's been so long... And you make me feel beyond good. I'm just overwhelmed, my love, it was amazing." Andy smiled as a single tear rolled down her face.

Miranda was quick to catch it with her lips and started kissing her face as if performing an act of worship. 

Andy caressed Miranda's thigh and let her hand wander between the other woman's legs, placing her palm against the heat. "Fuck, you're so wet." Andy gasped.

"It's all for you, you turn me on as no one ever has before, darling," Miranda muttered in between kisses.

Andy swiped her fingers between the folds, playing in the woman's wetness and Miranda moaned as she hooked one leg over her hip to give her better access. "Mhhh, Miranda, your pussy feels so hot, soft and wet," She whispered.

Miranda moaned again. "Please, fuck me, Andrea."

"I thought I needed to punish you? For being a bad girl last night?" Andy said, slapping Miranda's pussy lightly.

"Oh fuck...yesss...Ple...please..." Miranda begged and tried to spread her legs further.

Andy turned her on her back and pushed her legs apart. "You're mine," She told Miranda as she pushed two fingers easily inside. The editor arched off the bed and slid her hands over her breasts as she squeezed them. Andy started to fuck her hard holding up one thigh. "God, you're fucking amazing, Miranda," Andy said in awe.

"I'm so close...oh, don't stop." Miranda pleaded. Andy slowed down and took her fingers out. "Nooo...please..." Miranda wailed.

Andy had other ideas. She needed to feel Miranda's pussy against her own and positioned herself on top of the woman and started to ride her fast.

Miranda opened her eyes and grabbed Andy's face to kiss her desperately.

"Miranda, you're gonna make me...again" Andy moaned.

Miranda grabbed her ass to pull her closer against her. "Me too...So close…" Miranda slapped her ass and she came all over Miranda's pussy. That was all Miranda needed to climax. 

"Coming….Fuck...Andreaaaaaaaahhh." She wailed, her voice bouncing off the walls.

~x~

They clung to each other and slowly rode out their orgasms with Andrea still on top of her. She lay with her forehead on Miranda's shoulders and panted in the woman's ear as they both attempted to catch their breath.

"Wow...we're….we're good at that," Miranda stated, still out of breath.

"You think? 'Cause I think...we were pretty amazing at it." Andrea lifted her head and smirked down at her before shifting and settling by her side.

"Are you alright darling. I was worried when you started crying." Miranda asked, still concerned as she pulled the covers over them.

"I'm more than alright, Miranda. Hell, I just had sex with the most gorgeous woman in the world. It was just, you know, the first time since Jacky. I was just overwhelmed I could feel this way again. It was very special to me since I…" Andrea paused and Miranda could see her struggle to find the right words.

"Since what, my darling?" Miranda asked stroking her back absent-mindedly as she caught her eyes.

"Since I am falling in love with you, Miranda," Andrea whispered.

Miranda's eyes widened and she gasped. "You're so brave, my darling. And it was very special for me also. You made me feel like a woman again. Desirable, beautiful and wanted. I haven't felt that way, in years I'd say. I'm falling for you too, my darling. I guess I already am...in Love with you that is."

"Oh, Miranda. I don't care if it's too soon. But I love you." Andrea said kissing her softly.

Miranda couldn't stop her smile. "I love you too, my darling, so very much."

  
  
  
  



	10. Get some tissues ❤️

**Epilogue - A year later**

  
  


It was very early on a Saturday morning in the Priestly townhouse. But the twins and Miranda were already up in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Cass, she doesn't like apple juice, she'd rather drink orange juice," Caroline reminded her sister.

"Oh, you're right. I forgot. Let's put some syrup on the tray too for mom's waffles."

"They are almost done, Bobbsey. Let me go and see if she's awake and then you can come up in 10 minutes." Miranda said as she finished Andrea's favourite breakfast with the twins. 

She kissed her girl's on top of their heads and walked up the stairs. She carefully opened the bedroom door to find that the woman was still asleep. She crawled next to her in bed and snuggled closer to her.

"Good morning, my beautiful darling," Miranda said as she nuzzled Andrea's ear.

"Mmm, mornin'." The very sleepy woman responded as she turned into the warmth of Miranda's arms. 

"What time is it?" She asked snuggling onto the crock of Miranda's neck.

Miranda loved how cuddly Andrea was with her. "It's 7.30," She answered knowing she will whine about that fact.

"Oh lord, it's Saturday. Can't we sleep in?" Andrea whined.

Miranda grinned at the woman's pout. "The twins wanted to have breakfast with us."

"Awww, oh lord, I just remembered," Andrea pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Happy mothers day, beautiful. You have an amazing family and I'm so happy I am a part of it. Thank you for that. I think you are an incredible mother, Miranda and I love you, so much." She said.

Miranda had tears in her eyes at Andrea's heartfelt speech and embraced the woman warmly. "Thank you, my darling."

Andrea pulled out a little wrapped box from the nightstand. "It's not very expensive or stylish but it comes from the heart," She said smiling sweetly at her.

"Darling, you didn't have to get me anything," Miranda said as she opened it. Inside was a little card that said:

_ "Some people search their whole lives to find what I have found in you. I will love you until infinity runs out, Love Andrea." _

She was so touched and lifted the little card to find a rose gold necklace with an infinity sign and it held the names Caroline, Cassidy and Andrea. Miranda had to stifle a sob with her hand and swallowed a lump in her throat before she spoke. "I've never received anything like this. This is so very thoughtful and sweet." She said as her tears flowed.

They embraced and kissed each other. Just as Miranda wanted to deepen the kiss they heard a knock on the door.

"Is it safe for us to come in?" Cassidy yelled.

Both women chuckled.

"Get in here, little monkeys," Andrea answered.

The twins opened the door carefully and walked in with breakfast and some fresh coffee.

"Aww, it's so sweet of you to make your mom breakfast," Andrea said.

The twins shook their heads. "Nope, we already gave our mom a card and kisses," Caroline said smiling brightly.

"This is for you, Andy," Cassidy finished.

They set down the tray on the coffee table and Cassidy stepped up and gave Andrea a card and a little gift bag.

Miranda watched as Andrea gaped and looked confused betwene the tray and the gift. She was surprised as well since she hadn't known about the gift.

"But..." Andrea wanted to speak as she got interrupted.

"Just open the card, Andy," Cassidy said

"Yeah and the gift. It's super awesome." Caroline stated.

They sat on the bed with them snuggling on each side of her. Andrea opened the card and started crying.

"Read it out loud," Cassidy told her.

She held the card to Cassidy in a move that told them she couldn't while she was so overwhelmed.

"Alright, I'll read it," Cassidy stated. "Dear Andy, Mom was pretty shaken up after the divorce last year. We credit you for showing her the bright side of life again and not only her but us too. You are the strength of our new family. You chose to show us your love, even when you didn't have to. This not only makes you moms girlfriend but our bonus mom. Happy Mothers day, mom." She finished and had tears in her eyes too.

"Yeah, happy mothers day, Moms," Caroline added and squeezed both Miranda's and Andy's hands.

"You guys are incredible, oh my God." Andrea sobbed and pulled them in for a long hug. "This means the world to me. I love you so much, Caroline and Cassidy. I promise I will live up to the title of being your mom." She promised. As she pulled back, Andrea caught her eyes. She was also stunned by the kind of love her daughters held for Andrea. 

"If it's alright with you Miranda?" she asked, squeezing her hand. Miranda still couldn't believe it. She nodded and smiled at the woman. "Are you okay love?" Andrea asked her, surprised to see Miranda this emotional.

"I, uh yes. Of course. Bobbsey's, I don't know what to say. You make me so proud to be your mother." Miranda told them.

"Now the gift, Andy," Caroline said giving her the bag.

Andrea pulled out a shirt that said:  _ "I'm not a regular mom, I'm a bonus mom."  _ Both women laughed and they all snuggled and held each other close.

"This is the best mother's day I've ever had." Andrea sighed.

Miranda leaned up on her elbow, looking in wonder at her three loves. Her family. They all had their eyes closed and snuggled and Miranda felt the unconditional love from everybody.

Andrea opened her eyes and beamed at her.

Miranda smiled back. "I love you." She mouthed. 

Andrea returned the sentiment before Miranda could finish. "Marry me, please?" She mouthed again. She watched intently as Andrea's eyes widened, clearly unsure if she had read the words correctly. Miranda pulled a ring out of her robe so she would know she wasn't mistaken.

Andrea didn't answer right away, still in shock, until two little voices said. "Please say yes, ma."

Andrea nodded as tears streamed down her face again.

"Yes?" Miranda asked, needing clarification.

Andrea nodded again and answered with a breathy and sobbing yes before getting herself together enough to answer properly. "More than anything in the world I want to be your wife, a thousand times, yes," She said as she crawled over to Miranda.

They kissed softly and Miranda put the ring on her finger.

The twins clapped and jumped off the bed to dance around the bedroom in excitement.

"I love you, Miranda. You and your beautiful children made a day, that wasn't easy for me the last couple of years, into something I will always look forward to in the future. Happy mothers day, beautiful."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for such lovely comments on this story. It was a pleasure writing this piece and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you Teenybirdy for your great beta. ❤️


End file.
